Various tools have been known in the past for working with cements, concretes, mastics and/or muds to, for example, prepare, apply and finish a desired shape or smooth surface for various building surfaces. For example, some tools used for preparing the surface of, for example, concrete, include trowels. Another example are various tools used to prepare and finish, for example, mastics and mud for drywall, including corner finishing boxes, joint boxes, and automatic taper machines. In any case, these types of tools are typically hand tools that are used to apply and/or smooth various building surfaces such as floors and walls and result in skilled craftsman working on a number of surfaces for long periods of time during the work day. These types of tools are also exposed to bumps and mechanical stresses as well as corrosive substances in their use. Therefore, it is advantageous to build such tools to be cost effective, light in weight and durable against extensive use and stress as well as the corrosion from corrosive materials they are designed to work on (e.g., concrete, mastic, mud, etc.).